Phantasy Star Universe: One Love
by Sharon Dawson
Summary: Jade's point in her breakup with Shizuru. Just to fill in the gap for Dawn of Awakening's hiatus.


**Phantasy Star Universe: One Love **

By: Sharon Dawson

* * *

**_Lately, when all my friends see me worn out and tired they say, "never to meet someone like you again."_**

Shizuru Shu. Dain was right when he told me you were going to do nothing but hurt me. I didn't believe him of course. He was just a best friend to you, and to me as well so I didn't realy believe him.

You were so weird around girls, and you were so mysterious I'd doubt you can even stand making one girl cry.

You confessed so awkwardly to me. I thought it was cute though, and Dain threw a wild fit around the dorm when he found out. Luckily, Fumiko-chan was there to calm him down.

We both think they're cute together, sadly Dain's too dense to see that Fumiko really loves him.

We were together.

You fell in love with me.

I fell in love with you.

It was one of the greatest moments of time in my life, but that all changed.

_**You left me shaken and crying.**_

You told me you would never leave me when you were hugging me close to you on your bed.

All the lights were closed.

Only the candles.

I was on your chest.

Your silver hair pointing in every direction.

You told me "the day that I leave you will be the day I can finally give my life over to death."

I believed you of course.

You promised.

But you broke it.

You changed into a different person.

What happened to you?

You were so busy all of a sudden, and now it's not like I'm even your girlfriend anymore.

You stare at me with emotionless eyes when we'd kiss.

Then on that night. You broke up with me.

You were smirking.

You didn't look sad at all.

I...I...was willing to accept that you no longer loved me but it hurts to think you're throwing me away.

_**And that last phrase, "meet someone better than me."**_

It must mean you still care.

Do you still care about me?

Do you still love me?

Did you even love me?

You probably didn't.

**_So once again like a fool over you, I get drunk._ **

Dain found me drinking at the same bar he was in too.

He threatened to beat Shizuru, but he knew he couldn't lay a finger on his best friend or brother.

So he gave it to me, and stayed, drank with me all night.

I didn't know why, though.

But suddenly, something came over me and I kissed Dain on the lips.

He stumbled backwards and just stared at me, blinking afterwards.

I froze.

As we both heard a voice, we turned around.

You were there.

Staring at me with cold eyes, but I found something else in them.

Pain.

Longing.

You looked like youwanted to hug me and say "everything will be alright" but you almost looked like you couldn't.

There was something holding you back.

But I was angry.

And you were angry.

I shouted at you to leave.

And you were surprised.

I never raised my voice at you.

But you gritted your teeth and left.

Dain looks at me with sympaty and puts his visiphone on the front open palm of my hand.

"Call him."

_**So I dial your number, my voice fails me.**_

You answered the call and you didn't say anything.

You just listened for a while before saying, "Stop loving me..urgh."

You sounded like someone punched you at the end of the intercom.

I wanted to hang up but..instead.

I took all my breath in and screamed.

"** Then why are you crying, you asshole?!" **

You didn't say anything but I can hear yousniffling tears, and I knew you were in pain. But I just don't get it!

So.

I threw the visiphone on the ground and blink my tears away.

Dain held me tight that night and I cried on him all morning.

But he didn't remember any of it, cause he drank too much alcohol.

I wished I didn't too.

But I couldn't.

The memories were stuck in my head.

And they were killing me.

I needed an accident to happen and it did.

And it was falling in love with you.

**Shizuru Shu. **

_~Jade Knight~ _

* * *

What a very sad, sad, sad, sad, oneshot. But I'm really running out of motivation for Dawn of Awakening, I don't know if I should make a poll to revise Dawn of Awakening, or revise it after I'm done with all five books. Tell me in your review or PM works too!

This one is to fill in the gap.


End file.
